Everett Rourke
Everett Rourke, a character in "Endless Summer" series, is the C.E.O. of Rourke International. He is the one who built "The Celestial" hotel. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Everett has brown hair and beard, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a brown suit with a white shirt, dark brown tie and white pocket handkerchief. He is shown to be remarkably physically fit for a man of his age, being described as "Shredded" by Craig. When he is shirtless, it is revealed that he has a tattoo of a Hydra on his left bicep. Personality Everett is a very wealthy and successful businessman. Based on Your Character's dream/premonition, it is revealed that he is actually cruel and sinister. If you collect all the clues of Act 1, a bonus scene shows he has files on Jake, Estela, Quinn, Sean, and Your Character. The files on your classmates have information such as date of birth, personal history, and a threat level. It is possible he is involved in something known as Project Hermes. It is shown that he is completely psychopathic and has no regard for human life. He is willing to kill innocent people for mere pleasure and entertainment. It is known that he is a fan of the arcade video game series "Most Wanted". It is heavily implied he murdered Estela's mother after she discovered his crimes. For an unknown reason, he has an alias known as The Hydra. He is completely ruthless as he threatened to murder Diego in order to get a Catalyst Idol. In Raj's Catalyst Idol, it is revealed he has a sadistic sense of humor when he tries to force Raj to cook and serve the Fox to him. Zahra's Catalyst Idol reveals that he is a hypocrite, as he calls her a "psychotic bitch" for shooting him, ignoring the fact that he has murdered innocent people. Relationships Your Character So far, Your Character has only had a vision of Everett in a recurring dream. In the dream, he is seen taunting Your Character and claiming that he/she hasn't understood a thing. For an unknown reason, Everett keeps a file on you. He is more than willing to put you in peril for the mere sadistic entertainment. His file on you shows that he knows nothing about you and considers you extremely dangerous. If you get all the character folders (or use 50 diamonds) and correctly guess the password to Rourke's computer which is ALCCADDSCCUP, you will be able to open the marble column in his office to reveal Everett Rourke himself, floating naked in the column, surrounded by green liquid and pipes. The green liquid in the column could be related to one of the clues found in Book 2 chapter 1 when your MC discovers iridescent green liquid on the floor of the atrium,possibly the liquid from the same column. He is very interested in you, claiming he had people search for you all over the world. He also states that you are his idealistic child and ruffles your hair, though you snap at him to not touch you. Your Character currently feels nothing but hatred for him after he threatened Diego with a knife to get a Catalyst Idol. IRIS IRIS was Everett's personal assistant. He often consulted her but is shown that he does not care for her. He asked her to delete herself, technically telling her to commit suicide, so that she could not help the students when they arrived on La Huerta. In Book 2 Chapter 8, it is revealed that IRIS is the artifical intelligence of Everett's deceased wife. Aleister Aleister is Everett Rourke's son, and despite being named after him, Aleister feels nothing but contempt for his father. This is because Rourke had been absent for a large portion of Aleister's life. According to Aleister, on his 10th birthday and the day of his graduation from high school, Rourke was abroad on both occasions. In fact, the whole reason Aleister is on the island to begin with is that he wanted to confront his father and cut ties, but Rourke was under the impression that his son was looking to make amends. When they finally do talk in Book 2, Chapter 2, he talks to Aleister in a sarcastic and condescending manner. He even admits to Your Character that he wishes Aleister was more like you. Lila Lila is a staff member at the Celestial Hotel. IRIS was designed to resemble her, which leads Your Character to comment "Rourke had a type". It is hinted she has a crush on him. Lila is unquestionably loyal and devoted to him, as she believes that he saved her life by giving her a job and follows every order without batting an eyelash. Estela's Catalyst Idol reveals that Rourke has been planning to kill her because he considers her a loose end. Trivia * Jake calls him "Lex Luther" because of his evil businessman persona, and "Phony Stark" because of his slight resemblance to actor Robert Downey. Jr, who is well known for playing Tony Stark aka Iron Man. * The Catalyst Idols show that he could be responsible for the deaths of Raj and Grace, and could be held accountable for the deaths of Aleister, Diego, and Varynn. * He considers Your Character, Estela, and Jake the most dangerous individuals of your group. His Profiles show that he has marked Jake as a Level 9 Threat, Your Character as a Level 10 threat, and has marked Estela as "Do not approach". Aleister is annoyed that Rourke considers you to be more dangerous than him. * Zahra's Catalyst Idol shows her shooting him right after he stabs her. They both slowly bleed to death. * Book 2, Chapter 9 implies that he is rivals with Silas Prescott, the main antagonist in "Hero".Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Rourke International Category:Big Bads